Can't Run Forever
by zidanecuteuke
Summary: Male Boss?Chris was just chillin, when his good friend Scarlet/Starwberry comes over and shit gets real. Lemon/Lime Pairings Chris/Killbane, . Rape, Yaoi, Language, M for Mature audience. Please don't judge, cuz Chef don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I ****don't own Saints Row please do****n't hate me for it, I was just chillin with my friend chaosMohawk and I was like "I want to write about this game". Only because it's an awesome game ****and what not.**

**WARNING: This story contains violence, profanity, adult situations, rape. Any OCS belongs to me like Chris Mello (male boss) and another one that my friend made, there will be yaoi, and the main story characters belong to THQ.**

**I also want to add this is my first time writing a story, please don't flame me two much but constructive criticism is greatly welcomed and appreciated. I would also like to explain what my character looks like. He has teen dream hair that's the color red, wide green eyes, pouty lips, and is very thin (100% thin). He also has tattoos on his face are tears along with his chest, his neck has a skull with a top hat, on his upper back there's cherries while the lower back has tracks of wolfs the same as his right leg, his left leg has a cupcake, and his abdomen has a rag doll. And that's my character. This story will be in third person Thank you and please enjoy! 3**

_Chapter 1- Chillin' Ain't All It's Crack Up To Be_

It was like every other night at the crib Pierce and Oleg were gambling on a chess game, while Josh was trying to put his moves on a very annoyed Shanndi, the homies were just chilling around having drinks and enjoying themselves. Leaving Chase to just slouching on the couch with nothing to do, out of all the stores, proprieties, and vehicles he owned he had nothing to. He flipped through the channels on the flat screen, seeing as there was nothing on he turned off the TV, laying on the couch signing loudly. The sound of rapid footsteps was all Chase heard before he was thrown off the couch, he looked up with a ready to curse the fuck out of whoever pushed him but stopped when he saw his long time best friend Strawberry.

"Yo player what it haps?" Strawberry said with a smile as she leaned over the couch

"Shit Strawberry don't sneak up on me like that, you know I'm a jumpy person, I might have shot you." Chase said a he glared at Strawberry. She laughed at you and fell on the floor holding her stomach.

"What the fuck is so funny I'm serious!" Chase said as he stood up and walked around the couch to pick her up.

"I'm sorry but every time you say that you end up not shooting me so HAH!"

" Ok…ok… so what are you doing here anyway I thought you were helping Zimos with something. "Chase said as Strawberry stopped laughing.

"Oh I'm all finished, all he need was someone to help pick up the ho"s, so come on were going to hang we haven't in a while." "Yeah with all this shit going down none of have had any time to relax, alright sounds fun LET'S FUCK SHIT UP!"" FUCK YEAH LET'S DO IT!" They both said excitedly as they ran down to the car,

Chase gave an annoyed sign as he saw the pink Raycaster. "Ah! Come on Strawberry why can't we take my car, I don't want to drive around in your pink mobile, it's crazy gay."' Are you fucking serious your wearing hot red "junk in the trunk paints", a female's bikers jacket that shows off your belly button, and rebel boots. Now get in the fucking car!" Strawberry said as she pushed Chase into the car. He signed as he buckled up know how crazy she drives.

They drove around for hour's going to bar's, getting cloths, and kicking some morning star and lochador ass. We were having the time of our lives. Then Strawberry announced a drinking game to Chase, he started sweating a little not really much as a drinker like crazy Strawberry, without thinking of the consequences' I started chugging all sorts of alcohol. I was drunk off my fifth shot before wobbling into the bath room to throw up. As Chris was waling out the bathroom he heard gun firer, he pulled out his handgun and looked around the corner to see Strawberry guns ablazing at the Syndicate. "Hey what the fuck is going on!" "Oh were just having a fucking party, What the fuck does it look like, these Syndicate asshole's saw us come in here and started shooting!" Starwberry yelled back. The Dewynter sisters walked in scanning the place there eyes stopped on Chris, Kiki held upa tranq gun and shot at him. Chris yelped and looked down to see a dart in his leg, he turned to shoot ay who ever did that but his vision was starting to get blurry, two more darts went in his arm then one more in his neck, Chris was finally knocked out out and dropped to the floor. Strawberry saw this and screamed in anger, she shot to kill the twins but was knocked unconscious. Kiki walked over to to Chris and pulled out her phone. "Yeah Eddie we got him...OH EDDIE, KILLBANE SAME DAMN THING!" Kiki yelled as she hung up, she calls and two guys came over, tey grabbed Chris and threw him in there trunk. Just as Strawberry was comeing too they drove off, she jumped up ran outside and got in her car then drove after them but was stopped by the road block the cops set up, she quickly turnd around going back to HQ to inform them of there shitty news.

"You just hold on Chris I'm comeing to get you." Strawberry said to herself as she started driving crazy.

Chris sturred and opened his eyes just to close them, they were blurry, he blinked a couple of times making his vision more focused, Chris tried to move his arms but when they didn't move he started to struggle from what he could tell his hands were tied above his head to a pole, a very cold one at that, he looked around the only light in the room was comeing from under a door to his left. He tyred to remember what happen before he blacked out, he was hanging with Starwberry, when he just downed his fifth or sixth shot, he went to the bathroom to throw up, then...then.."FUCK!" Chris said out of fustration. The sound of foot steps brought him out of his selfhatred rant, the steps grew louder then there were shadows under the door amd muffled talking . Chris closed his eyes as he tried to hear what they were saying.

"I want you to cancel al my meetings today got it." Said a very familiar voice. "Yes Mr. Eddi*BANG*!" Chris jumped at the gun shot and staired wide eyed at the door. "You come here get me a new assist and take care of the dead body." Said the gruff voice man.

Then the door opened the room filled with light, forcing Chris to shut his eyes, he heard the door slam he jumped again but kept his eyes shut, he heard a click then the sound of a metal chair being dragged echoed off the walls hurting his ears, it stopped right in front of him.

"Are you going to open your eyes or am I going to have to force them open myself." Chris could hear the grin in the mans voice, he opened his big green eyes , then his eyebrow twiched. "Killabne what the fuck do you want!" Chris said as he glared at the man sitting in front of him. "Well I have been getting sick and tired of you Saints interfering lately, so I sent a man on the inside and you know what he told me, he told me your big secret that only you and that pink haired psycho know." Killbane said with a grin, he saw Chris tilt his head and give the cutest confused look ever he ever seen. "secret? What the fuck are you talking about dude?" Chris said trying to think of what secret he had. "Oh come now Christopher." "Hey Don't call me that!" Chris barked. "Big words comeing from someone like you Christopher, who knew that the leader of the notorious Saints was a homosexual ." Killbane grinned as Chris ' gave the most horrified look ever seen on the proud Saint. "What...but...I..I." Chris was flustered, h-how could he know he was sure no one was around, Chris was brought out of his thoughts when Killbane started chuckling. "what the fuck is so funny!" "Why you of course." Killbane said as he stood up from his chair, "Ok so what do you want to keep this quiet about this money, ho's, some of your district back." Chris said in defeat. "Oh no none of that Christopher." "Then what do you want." Chris said ingoring his full name. "I want your humiliation, I want your pride, but most of all I want your virginity." Killbane said as he grabbed Chris' chin, he started struggling then staired at Killbane with nervious eyes. "Feisty aren't you Christoper." "Heh...heh...ok man …...heh...j-jokes over now let me go now." Chris said as he started to struggle more, he managed to bite some of his fingers, Killbane pulled his hand back and went straight for Chris' neck, he gasped as his grip tightened. "Do that again and I'll make sure your Saints get a blue-ray DVD of this." Chris widen his eyes as Killbane pointed to each camera in the room, he whimpered as the masked man let him go. "Now what would you like to do first Christoper, pain or pleasure?" Killbane grinned seeing the proud Saint with fear written all over his. "You're right pain does sound good Kiki, Viola!" Killbane yelled as the twins wheeled in a tray to high for Chris to see what was on it, he got a look of triumphant from Kiki and a look of pity form Viola, as the girls took there leave Killbane picked up a huge knife then grinned as Chris.

Once the door slammed shut he slashed at Chris' face twice just inches away his from his left eye, Chris sceamed in pain shutting his eyes to prevent tears from sliding down his face, the pain started to hurt less knowing how deep the cut is it was defentaly going to leave scars. Killbane slashed at Chris' closes leaveing them in shreds Chris shook seeing s he was half naked.

"Ok-o-ok...m-an jokes o-ver let m-e go now..."Chris said closeing his legs trying to cover himself up. Kilbane laughed menacingly and flipped Chris over gripping his hair back and putting his lips to his ear. "You don't seem to get it do you, this is happening weather you want it to or not." Killbane said as e let go of Chris' hair and unzipped his pants, Chris heard this and started struggling again, never before in his life had he been this scared, he slumped down tired and out of energy as his wrist dripped blood. "All tuckered out after I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week, but what am I saying you wount be going anywhere any time soon." Killbane said as he placed the tip of his cock at Chris' entrance, Chris looked back to see what he was dealing with, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head, he was fucking hung like a horse. Killbane Gripped the young Saint under him and thrusted into him, Chris screamed in agony the feel of being torn apart was unbearable, tears were running down his face as he felt like he was going to die, never in his life had he felt shut pain and he had been shot multiple times.

"AHHHH….PLEASE STOP*sob*…YOUR KILLING ME*sob*!" Chris screamed, he could feel the blood running down his leg he bowed his head in embarrassment while Killbane pounded into him with no rhythm or care and completely missing his prostate making this least pleasurable as possible. "Wow you're really tight I could do this all day." Killbane said as he started pounding harder and faster, he laughed menacingly at Chris' whales of pain. Killbane pulled a knife from the tray and started slashing at the saint leaders back. "OH GOD…..GOD PLEASE STOP*sobs*PLES...AHHHH!" "That right scream louder for me as I cum inside you." Killbane said he slammed into Chris and shot his load into him, he pulled out and fixed himself and looked back over at the saint slumped down on the floor wrist and back dried with blood, blood and cum leaking from his ass.

Killbane walked over to and opened it, he turned back and smirked see as Chris was still in the same spot sobbing. "Just think I'll be back again tomorrow with something new." Killbane laughed and slammed the door shut behind him then lock it, he walk over to a terrified Matt and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump. "Did you get all that Matty." "Y-y-y-es K-Kilbane it's all right h-h-ere." Matt said shaking. "Good Good send a copy to the Saints." "B-but sir I thought…" "What did you think Matty you want to take his place." "NO SIR!" "Then send to video and make sure that Kinzie doesn't track you." "yes Killbane." Matt said as Killbane left, Matt stared at the screen feeling sorry for the Saint, but those feelings were put aside sending the video, not really wanting to end up like him.

"Poor unlucky bastard…." Matt said as he sent the video.

**Well what did you think please review and let me know how you feel about it.**

**Please don't troll me to bad, I'm new at this **

**Thanks for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for reading my story, in all truth I really didn't think I could do it but I'm glad I did.**

**I would also like to say sorry about not changing Chris' name from Chase the beginning I will do better to look out for mistakes I would also like to thank the people reading this story and following it, since it's my first I feel really proud so thank you once again.**

**WARNING: violence, profanity, adult situations, rape, OOCness. This is a Yaoi 3 **

**Thanks and Enjoy! XD**

Regular

_Thinking to self/ Past_

_Chapter 2- Just Getting Started_

"Ok whoa, whoa, whoa, so you're telling me that Chris was kidnaped." Perce said in disbelief. "That's exactly what I'm fucking telling you, now we need to find him god knows what they're doing to him." Strawberry said as she packed ammo and rocket launchers. "Look baaaaaby you need to slow it on down." Zimos said in his auto toon voice, then Angel walked in. "What's the emergency I was in the middle on training." "You're always fucking training Angel, but I need you to stop training for five fucking seconds and help us look for Chris." Strawberry said getting annoyed at everyone, Angel looked surprised. "Look Strawberry this is the boss were talking, he probably is roaming the streets walking back her as we speak." Perce said as he got a dirty look from Shanndi. "And what if he's not Perce? I don't want another death on our hands; just because we thought his was ok. so I think we should look for him." Said Shanndi. "Me to." Everyone looked at Angel surprised as he step forward and spoke, then Kinzie dashed into the room with her laptop all flushed. "Guys I think you should see this." "Not now Kinzie we have to look for Chris, not try to understand what the hell you're talking about." "I think your going to want to see this it's about Chris." Kinzie sat down and everyone gathered behind her.

She opened the file and everyone stared wide eyed at what there we seeing, they saw their leader tied up to a pole blood running down his face and Killbane pounding into him while slicing up Chris' back, the video when on for thirty minutes the late thing they seen was there boss a broken and sobbing.

"I'm going to kill that mask wearing asshole once I get my hands on him, and when he screams for uncle he will not get it." Strawberry said she turned around to flip a table but Angel beat her to it. "That is just….we have to do something and now!" Angel said, and everyone agreed.

_Chris' Prison_

Chris woke up with a dull pain in his ass, back, and wrist, memories of yesterday flooded his mind he whimpered feeling dirty and used, trying to get his hands loose again only to yelp in pain. Chris slumps down trying to get comfortable, he stiffened at the sound of the door opening. Light footsteps stopped right behind, he turned his head to peek just to see Matt, he turned his head back and scooted away.

"Killbane ask me to clean your wounds and feed you." Matt said smugly. "Get the fuck out of here Matt; I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit." Chris said with a scratchy voice. "Well at least I'm not a faggot that takes it up the ass." Matt snorted then jumped back with fright as Chris was trying to kick, Chris trying to get his hands free not even caring that his wrist were bleeding again. "I swear to god Matt when I get out..." "You'll what! We sent the video to your beloved Saints; they know you take it up the ass." Matt smirked as Chris stared at him in horror. "You're lying TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKING LYEING!" Chris said Thrashing around making his wrist worse, Chris tensed up as Killbane walked in wheeling a crate. "Is my pet giving you a problem Matty?" "I'm not your fucking pet asshole!" Chris yelled but it went unheard as Killbane continued to speak to Matt. "Why is he still not clean and fed Matty?" "He wouldn't let me get close enough to do so." "Fine if he doesn't want to be clean or fed, I'll just make sure he suffers more." Killbane said as he shooed Matt out and slammed the door shut.

Killbane walk over to the crate and pulled out, bondage straps then a thick, purple fourteen inch dildo, Chris looked at Killbane and backed up as much as he could, he became light headed from loss of blood and before he knew what happened Chris was face down on the floor, hands tied under him, and legs chained to a pole keeping them apart, panic over took Chris as he started to struggle there was a hard slap to his ass, he yelp at the feeling of a rough hand on his ass he heard a dark chuckle behind him.

"You know from this position you look really sexy" Killbane said with a laugh. "Grrrrr….shut the fuck up man! Ahhh AND QUIT SLAPPING MY ASS FUCKER!" Chris yelled as Killbane felt up his ass up. "Now now there's no need for that kind of language" Chris was about to protest when he felt something squirt onto his ass. "Ahhh…what the fuck are you doing!" "Would you rather go rawdog" "…" "That's what I thought" Killbane said as he started roughly fingering the young Saint.

Chris grunted and bit his lip not wanting to give the masked man the satisfaction. Killbane pulled his fingers out and placed the tip of the dildo at Chris' entrance then shoved it in, hitting Chris's prostate head on; he let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure, Killbane placed a chair in front of Chris and sat there smirking, he grabbed his hair and pulled him up to look him in the eye, with his other hand he showed Chris a switch.

"Do you know what this is Christopher?" "If I told you I didn't give a fuck would you let me go?" "This switch will make you see nothing but white my little slut." "Hey who the fuck are yo….OH MY GOD!" Chris moaned as Killbane hit the switch activating the vibrater. "Just look at you you're drooling, oh and a bonus the proud Saint is hard as a rock" Killbane said but Chris didn't hear anything, drool was dripping down his chin and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head moaning his head off, Killbane unzipped his pants and shoved his dick in Chris' wide and open mouth. "mmmphp…gahha!"Chris was panicking, he couldn't breathe and it wasn't helping that this asshole was shoving it all the way down his throat.

Killbane kept pounding his mouth till he came, he held his head in place till he was done when he pulled back, cum was dripping all down his Chris's mouth and he was panting like crazy, Killbane fixed himself and walked around to where the dildo was sticking out of the young Saints ass, he chuckled then pulled it out and shoved it in fast and hard making Chris came and slump to the floor, totally exhausted and soar the sound of laughing broke him out of daze.

"You are something else Christopher." "I…*pant*..not ..to call me…..that." Chris said as Killbane dragged Chris back over to the cold pole tied him up, unchained his feet then gripped his hair and pulled it back to look at him. Chris was pretty much covered in seamen and blood. "You are too precious, you know this is a good look for you, covered in cum and tied to a pole." "Fuck you….asshol…" Chris was saying as he pasted out." Killbane dropped his head and walked out and went to matt. "Did you get that all that Matty?" "As much as I did want to I did. But sir don't you think you're going a bit to far?"Why is that what you think Matty? Because I think you would look just as good tied to that pool, if that what you're saying." "No no no that's not what I meant I… " "Good now send the video." Killbane said as he left, Matt huffed and sent the video making sure it was untraceable, he blushed as he looked down seeing as he had a boner. "This is so embarrassing, but just watching that Saint take it makes me so…" Matt sighed as he looked at the Saint on the monitor.

He unzipped his pants and started rubbing his dick, he was getting a good rhythm till he busted he's nut all over the screen, matt sighed in relief then posited to clean the monitor, he bowed his head in shame at what he had just done, Matt took one last look at the door that held the object of his dirty deed then left trying to take his mind off something else.

_Saints HQ_

"What the fuck do you mean you can't track where this was sent!" Strawberry yelled as she was pacing. "Look I'm trying Matt put a lot of encrypted data and…" "Look I can give too shits less about your computer talk just find Chris!" Strawberry snap, Shaundi walk over and pulled Strawberry away. "Hey I know you want to find Chris but you need to calm down and let Kinzie work." "Don't tell me to calm down; I won't rest till Chris is found!" Strawberry yelled as she stomped away, Pierce walk over to Shaundi with a worried expression. "What's wrong Pierce?" "Oh nothing it's just that Strawberry just left with Angel back to his gym, saying something about training call when you find Chris." "Ok so what the problem?" "Angel and Strawberry destroyed everything in the house." Pierce said as he made a gesture to the house. "Well I guess it's good that they left to go fuck up Angel's gym then isn't it." Shaundi said walking back over to Kinzie who looked pale as a ghost. "Hey Kinzie what's wrong you look paler than usual." "I just got a new video and…and…" Kinzie just pushed the laptop to Shaundi, she stared wide eyed at the screen then threw the electric at Kinzie and stood up real fast. "Try harder to locate Chris, make sure Strawberry and Angle don't see, hey Pierce lets go and scoop the areas again" Shaundi said as they left.

_Chris' Prison_

Chris shivered feeling cold and wet, just as he was opening his eyes water shot at his face jolting him awake, looking around in panic his eyes stopped on Matt with a hose, he was grinning and turned up the presser causing Chris to yelp at the coldness.

"What the fuck are you doing you British fuck?!" "Well you won't let me get close enough to do it myself so I'm resorting to using a hose."Matt grinned shooting the water in Chris' face, Chris turned his head side to side avoiding from getting in his eyes and mouth. "Would you stop pointing water at my face, fucker!?" "Why you seem to like things being shot in your face." Matt said harshly as he turned the presser higher till Chris was completely washed off. "Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." "Heh..heh you couldn't be more wrong mate." "I bet you were sitting there at your computer touching you're self, just wishing you were Killbane." Chris said smirking as Matt got red in the face and his knees started shaking. "Shut up you blimey wanker why would I want to fuck someone like you!" "Just look at you blush Matt, I can see it in your eyes the lust, the drive, the will to fuck me into the floor." Chris said as he arced his back, gave him a lustful look and bites his lip. Matt's breath came in pants, his eyes widen as he could feel himself getting hard, he turned on his heel , out the room and shut the door. "Man that was too easy." "Come back and play anytime Matt." Chris said as he looked up at the camera making a goofy grin.

Chris sat there shivering for god knows how long not even realizing he pasted out. It wasn't long after he pasted out the feeling of hands feeling him up, Chris opened his eyes just to see nothing but black only to realize he was blindfolded, he tried to move but his hands were tied behind he's back, and from what he could feel they were bondage knots, he was going to yell but all that came out were muffles and saliva running down his chin.

"_Oh god not again" _"Well look who's up and guess what I brought a guess with me this time, you know Matt right." Killbane said as Chris visibly tensed. "Well of course you do I mean the way you gave him that lustful look, so I just thought that I would let him join this session, if that's ok with you." Killbane said as he Slapped Chris' ass. The sounds of Chris' muffles and whines made him laugh.

_10 minutes ago_

_ "God now what am I going to do I can't just start wanking Killbane might..." "I might what Matty?" Matt jumped at the sound of Killbane's voice, he look over to see Killbane in front of the computers, Killbane spun in the chair stopping to look at a very nervous Matt pulling down the front of his coat. "What the matter Matty? Problem down below?" "Oh n-no no no there's no problem sir I-I just…" Matt backed up into a wall as Killbane was walking towards him with a grin. "You want to join the fun Matty?" "Wha…oh no n-no I j-just…" "The computers don't lie Matty I seen the way you looked at him you want to fuck his brains out don't you?" Killbane grinned at Matt's blushing face, he nodded and put his head down in shame. "Good come with me."_

_ Killbane lead Matt into the room Chris was pasted out in, they walk over to the crate Killbane brought in the day before, he pulled out bondage knots, ball gag, blindfold, and another vibrating dildo._

_ "Go untie him and put these on him." Killbane said as he gave Matt the blindfold and ball gag. Matt walk over and tied the blindfold over Chris' eyes, then slipped the ball gag between his soft pouty lips, he untied his hands, Killbane walk over and gripped his hair and dragged him over and started tieing him up with the bondage knots, by the time he was done Chris was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, and head tilted back. _

_Matt eyes widen as his pants became even more tighter. "What the matter Matty pants become tighter?" Killbane said with a laugh, he was feeling up Chris' body when he started to stir, "Mmmph..hmmm." The young Saint said as drool ran down his chin. "Well look who's up and guess what I brought a guess with me this time, you know Matt right." "Oh god not again."_

_Present_

"Well shall we get started Matty?" "Yes Killbane." Matt said as he stood in front of Chris. "_Oh god I don't think I could handle t_wo _dick, FUCK I HATE ME RIGHT NOW!"_

**So what did you think, this really took me two days to type and to me that's sad.**

**Well anyway I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me how you feel about the story**

**Thank you 3**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi thanks for reading, once again I didn't think I'd make this far and I didn't think I would make Matt join in either so I'm just kinda surpriseing myself. I do not own Saints Row, I ****wish I did but can't have everything we want ****.**

**WARNING: violence, profanity, adult situations, rape, OOCness. This is a Yaoi 3**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

_Thinking/Past-Present_

_Chapter 3- Desperate Escape_

It's been two months since Chris was kidnapped, he was laying on the floor in his prison hands tied behind his back, the only good think was they finally gave him cloths, the problem was they were female clothing, they were making him wear a red tub top and tight short shorts, he was thinking of the plan he had for months but the gang bang kept creeping back into his mind, he shuddered at the thought and shut his eyes trying to toss it from his mind.

_Two months ago_

_Killbane shoved his cock into the young Saint below without warning and gripped his hair forcing him to stay up on his knees. Chris tried to scream but only muffles came out along with drool, Matt was starting to get hard again just watching him get pounde__d into the floor, he crouched down in front of Chris grabbing his cock and stroked it, Chris was blushing and moaning into the gag as drool leaked down his chest, Matt smirked at the reaction he got from the Saint, then placed his mouth around his dick and__ sucked Chris was moaning and muffling in pleasure, Matt look up at his face and started sucking harder making Chris blush deepened._

_ "Mmphmm...mmhmmm!" Chris muffled as Killbane came inside him, he pulled out the young Saint and fixed himself. Matt pulled off of Chris and jerked him off till he came, Chris slumped down after his orgasm, Killbane pulled the young Saints forcing him to sit back on his knees. "Go ahead Matty his mouth is all yours." Killbane said as he took the gag off Chris and backed away slowly. "What the...*pants*...fuck get away from...*pants*...me assho.." Chris was interrupted by Matt shoving his cock into his mouth making Chris deepthrout him, Killbane grabbed a whip with blades at the end and started whipping his back. Chris wanted to yell out but Matt kept going deeper tears were soaking the blindfolded, Matt ripped off the blindfold wanting to see Chris' watery eyes. "That's what I'm talking about, take control Matty." Killbane grunted as he whipped harder, a few more thrust and Matt came into his mouth and held Chris' head making sure he swallowed all of it, he pulled back watching some cum leak down his chin as he fixed himself. "Well done Matty I think my little pet enjoyed himself today, right Christopher?" "Don't...fucking CALL ME THAT!" Chris yelled._

_ Killbane walked over to the Saint and kicked him repeatedly till he was coughing up blood, he grinned in satisfaction and turned to Matt, the young hacker tensed as Killbane place a hand on his shoulder and lead him out the room, Chris finally pulled his arms to his chest trying to stop the bleeding, his back only got whipped a little because of his arms and thanks to the blade on it cut the ropes. Chris was about to get up and make a run for it but Killbane walked back into the room glaring down at Chris, he started whimpering backing up till his sore back hit the wall and let out a yelp, Killbane walk slowly over to Chris grinning at the fear written all over his face, he grabbed his hair and turned his head looking at the trembling man, before he knew it Chris' hands were above his head, he struggled as he saw the masked man holding a medium sized vibrater, Killbane lifted up Chris' left leg and shoved it in hitting his prostate, once Killbane let go of his leg he pulled them up to his chest avoiding eye contact._

_ "Whenever you don't listen or resist me I turn on that toy on a very painfully high and make sure you don't touch yourself." "What the fuck! Why are you doing this I didn't..." Chris was interrupted when Killbane click a button and turned a knob up on high, the Saint squirmed an arched his back, he turned it off and smirk at Chris who have a dark blush on his face. "That's what I thought, I see you later pet." Killbane said as he tied Chris' hands behind his back and left the vibrater on then made his leave._

_ Chris bowed his head crying and moaning in shame and shaking in fear, he sat there planning his escape then blending into the city and making sure he stays far away from Killbane hopefully forever, he closed his eyes trying to get some much needed sleep even though the vibrating in his ass was still happening._

_Present_

He was brought out of those thoughts when the door opened, two Luchadores walked in one with a tray of food and the other with a D4TH Blossom. "Killbane had to do something important so were here to feed your sluty ass." The Luchador dropped the tray and turned to leave. "Can you please untie me so I can eat please?" Chris said with a soft voice. "Do we look fucking stupid?!" "Hey look at him, he's so thin he couldn't hurt us even if he tried, will just stand and watch." As the Luchadores discussed about untying the Saint, one untied him, once Chris' hands were free he dug right into his food, the Luchadores backed in surprise the one who cut him loose kicked his tray away and punched him. "Filthy slut reduced to this hey you think he'll suck my cock? Ha ha h…" The Luchadores own knife slit his throat, Chris throw the knife and hit the other Luchadore right between the eyes. "Talk shit on a slut now asshole!" Chris took the D4TH Blossom and made a run for the door.

Chris sneaked and used his knife wisely, he found his wallet and made it to the back door and ran to the street he stole a car and drove, he didn't know where he was going but by the stop he stopped he was in front of HQ. Chris looked at the building with sorrow and drove off, he looked in his wallet seeing he had One Thousand five hundred dollars just enough for his plan, he drove to the nearest Image as Designed to get work done.

Chris walked into the store and was greeted by a polite woman. "Welcome to Image as Designed how mat I help you?" "Well I need a few changes done and…." "OH MY GOD YOU'RE A SAINT CAN I..MHPMH!" "Listen I need you to change my look, now I was never here you never saw me got it." As Chris explained it the woman nodded her head in understanding. "Alright good, now I want my hair color, hair, eyes, changed and face if you can." "No problem sir I'll do my best." The woman said as she led Chris to the back.

It took three hours and five hundred dollars later but Chris looked different well he had the same face it couldn't be changed do to the scars, his hair was chestnut brown and had the feather cap styling, his eyes were red, and the tip of his ears were pointy. He looked in the mirror and pouted his lushes lips then turned to the girl.

"I still look the same you didn't change my face." "I'm sorry but the scars on your face were too deep for me to change your face." "Alright now remember you didn't see me." Chris said as he was making his leave but the woman stop him. "Umm…may I please have your autograph?" Chris smiled a little bit and signed his last autograph, then walked out the door into the crappy car he stole.

As he drove he stopped at a Friendly Fire and smiled as no one recognized him, he bought a hand gun, sniper rifle, and a shot gun just to make sure no one fucks with him, as he put his guns in the back seat and jumped inside his car, as he drove off he saw a gang fight going on and a tear came to his eye as he saw Strawberry going crazy he zoomed down the other way not wanting to get in the middle of it, Chris stopped at "Nobody Loves Me" and bought pants, a shirt both baggy then bought emo sneakers, he hopped in his car and drove too one of the many warehouses the Saints no longer use.

"Well it looks like total shit but I lived with much worse." Chris said as he parked his car behind a junk pile and stepped out the car, he looked around with his hands on his hips and saw that there was a bed, fucked up bar with drinks still there, a mini fridge, and a TV that still worked. "Let's see what going on since I've been gone." Chris sat down on the bed with a whimper and turned on the news. "It appears that the notorious gang leader, Chris Mello, has been missing for two months now, after being kidnaped by a gang that is still unknown, in his absence a very dangerous Scarlet Berry has been in charge since then going on nothing but rampages tore's others gangs looking for him, he is to be presumed dead, this was Jane Valderamma Steel port news." Chris stared at the TV with shock. "They already think I'm dead…. well I guess it's for the best, time to stay out of the game for good." Chris said as he laid back on the bed taking a nap.

_With Killbane_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED!" Killbane yelled as he was throwing chairs and put holes in walls. His men were backing away in fear. "Matt have you found him yet!" "No Killbane, he completely trashed my computers I'll have to relocate my software and…" "I don't give a shit Matty just find him!" Matt flinched as Killbane yelled all these commands. "But Killbane it was a good run he's mentally and physically scared him for life, why do you want him back?" Matt asked as Killbane stopped in his place, he turned slowly and glared at him. "Are you questioning me Matty." "N-no no I-I-I…" "Because if you are I will not hesitate to hit you with a chair again." "N-no please y-your hearing me wrong…" "Then make you take his place NOW FIND HIM!" Killbane yelled as he slammed his hands down causing Matt to fall out his chair, while the laptop fell on his lap.

Matt started typing like there was no tomorrow and in this case it really was his life on the line. Killbane was never a man to freak out over nothing but seeing as how this is his reaction to loosing victim like Chris was amazing and scary to Matt. He look through all the security camera's around the Saints penthouse not once seeing a red mop top, but seeing a crazy black haired woman with two pink strips holding a rocket launcher with a pissed expression.

"Uh…Killbane I think we might have a problem?" "Unless it's about that goddamn slut then I don't give a shit." Killbane said with venom lacing his voice. "You're going to want to give a shit about this Sir.

_Saints HQ_

"We are going to kill every one of those mother fuckers till they give back Chris no madder what it takes!" Strawberry yelled with glory, she and the saints were grabbing ammo and guns preparing to give hell to the mask wearing fuckface.

As the Saints left there penthouse they drove over to the Luchadores district and everyone they saw they were killed in cold blood, they call for backup making the streets look like bloody massacre. Things were getting out of hand to the point where S.T.A.G. showed up and started lasering up the place, the Luchadores baled while the Saints stayed till there was less S.T.A.G. then made their escape back to HQ. Strawberry threw her guns on the floor, kicked the couch in frustration, then sat down with her hands covering her face as she sighed. Angel walked into her room leaning on the door frame arms crossed over his chest with a serious face.

"Liston Angel I don't have time to train right now I have to think of something else to find Chris." Strawberry said as she stood up just to be pushed back down. "You need to rest I'll keep looking cache your breath." "I don't fucking think so he's my best friend no my brother and I will stop at nothing to get him back!" "You think the rest of us don't feel the same we are doing everything we can do, from Kinzie's hacking down to searching on foot!" Strawberry stayed quiet as Angel talked sense into her, she sighed then put her guns down and laid down, Angel went to leave but stopped at Strawberry grabbed his arm. "If you find him you call me first you got that." Angel nodded his head as she let him go, when he left Strawberry laid down and feel asleep body finally relaxed.

Angel informed the other's that Strawberry was finally getting rest. Then Kinzie walked in holding her laptop with some relief, she sat down on the couch and waved Shaundi, Pierce, Oleg, and Angel over.

"What is it Kinzie, have you found something?" Said Oleg as they all gathered around. "Yes no well maybe, what I realized is they send a video every Tuesday at 1:00 in the afternoon right? And it's five now so that means….." "He's escaped!" Shaundi said with excitement. "Now it's only a theroy but I think we should start scooping around where he might be hanging out." Kinzie said as she continuously typed on her computer.

Everyone split up looking around hoping to find their leader, and once they do take revenge on those asshole for hurting their boss.

**Finally done I'm so sorry I took so long I'll try not to make a habit of it.**

**Review and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for taking so long, and like I said I'll try not to make a habit out of this. **

**WARNING: Language, Violence, Theft, Blackmail. This is a yaoi XD**

**Thanks and enjoy! 3**

Talking, _Thinking/past_

_Chapter 4- Simple Livin' Ain't Easy_

It's been three weeks since Chris escaped the clutches of Killbane and he was going to run out of money soon, so Chris had to do the one thing he never thought he had to do again, he had to get a job. He decided to become a bodyguard for the famous Burt Reynolds, he had to wear a perm and press suit with, sunglasses, and a Bluetooth. The job paid great, not only did he get to protect his favorite actor and idol he also got to kill people for trying to harm the mayor.

"So I really have to wear the suit I look like I work for the men in black." Chris said as he fixed his tie. "Yes Sir, now make sure that one hair isn't removed from my head, got it?" Burt Reynolds said as he smiled at Chris. "Yes Sir Mr. Reynolds Sir! I can grantee every hair on your hair will stay on your head!" Chris said with a serious face but was filled with glee.

As Burt exited his limo he was greeted with cheers and flashes from cameras, he shook hands and signed autographs, while he was getting his pictures taken and flirting with some ladies Chris was knocking people out, body slamming, and punching the shit out of people who either wanted to get up an personal, clamed there were pregnant with his child, or wanted to kill him. They were as tuff as the other people he fought but he had a job to do, which was tons of fun!

They finally entered the building when Burt turned to him. "That was some fancy fight you did out there, what are you Ex-Soldier or something?" "No Sir, I'm just a man who grew up from the streets." Chris said as but smiled at him. "By the way I never caught your name." "Oh uh it's uh…Juussstin, Justin Greendom?" "Justin Greendom huh? It's kind of strange…I like it." "How so Sir." "Never mind that now the shows about to start." Burt said as they walked to Burt's Amazing seats. "Where are we if you don't mind me asking Mr. Reynolds?" "Don't you know son were at Murder Brawl." Burt said with a laugh as he took his seat, Chris tensed a little and stood next to his employer. "_Well I guess the one good thing about being here is to see Killbane get his ass whooped in this fucking hel…."_ "Hello Mr. Reynolds I'm so glad you could make it to Murder Brawl." Said a very familiar gruff voice. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Mr. Killbane." "I hope there was no trouble get inside I know how crazy it can be out there." Killbane said not even giving acknowledgement that Chris was there, much to his delightment. "It was hectic out there but thanks to my new body guard here he really brings in results." "Oh does his. Well what's the name of this tuff guy?" Killbane asked as he finally looked at Chris with hard eyes. "My name is Justin Greendom Sir." Chris said making sure to say his name with a southerner ascent. "Wow I never realized you had a ascent it soot's ya." Burt laughed but Killbane kept staring at Chris. "So where you from **Justin**." "Oh me I'm from….Texas, yep good old Texas." "Hmmm Texas huh? Well what made you want to come to Steelport?" Killbane asked Purr. "Woah, woah, woah enough with the third degree were here to watch Murder Brawl not play twenty question." Burt said as he looked at Killbane. "My apologists Mr. Reynolds please enjoy the show." Killbane said as he kept grining at Chris who gave him a confused look while tilting his head to the side.

As Killbane left the show started and I must say since the law said they could kill, Murder Brawl was even bloodier then before. People actually like this horrific place like this, Chris saw death after death and Killbane wasn't even on yet but then the lights dimmed and the referee grabbed the mic, and catchy music started playing as the referee was making an entrance for the brute Killbane gaining many cheers. Once he stepped on the mat he was killing bitches like there was no tomorrow. Chris gulped at the fact that Killbane could have kill time at any time he wanted to, but instead just break one of his legs or wrist to get him to be submissive. Chris shook his head to get that time out of his head trying to stay focus for Mr. Reynolds Sake. Just then Killbane grabbed the mic after messing some guys up.

"Thank you all for coming out to Murder Brawl, now I would like to bring attention to everyone that we have a celebrity here today, please help me welcome Mr. Bert Reynolds." Killbane said into the mic, everyone in there cheered as the lights were shined on Bert he waved and gave a smile. "Now some of you may know that Mr. Reynolds has a new bodyguard, now I don't know about you but I don't think he's isn't good enough." Killbane said as the crowd booed. "_What the hell is he trying to fucking pull here?!" _Chris said as his eye twitched in irritation. "Why don't the lucky bodyguard come down and show use what he's made of." The crowed was going nuts chanting for him to come down. "Why don't you go down there and put his money where his mouth is." "I can't leave you here Sir that would be…" "Go that's an order young man." Bert said as he shooed Chris to go to with the two masked men leading him to the dressing room.

Chris arrived at the dressing room, he was left alone but they waited on the other said of the door. He saw all the tights and spandex and frowned, Chris grabbed a lose grey shirt, black tights and boots, and a black mask that only cover over his eyes. He nibbled on his lip piercing as the wrestler's took him back to the ring, Killbane was standing there waiting the major's body guard. As Chris was walking down to the ring he heard cheers and boos from the crowd, there were chants of killing and murder.

Once in the ring Chris stood there nervously holding his other arm and jetting his eyes around scared. "Alright folks here he is the body guard, the man that will be risking his life for our mayor." Killbane yelled into the mic, everyone booed and yelled insults. Chris was shaking a little, after the trauma he went through he feels self-conscience about his body. He even lost weight due to lack of eating, if anything he's a little curvier. "Here come the luchadores brin'em hell guys." Killbane yelled as the luchadores ran out tore's the ring.

Luchadores were coming from left and right, unfortuinely they were also get knocked out left and right. Some were very persistent and grabbed the items that were thrown into the ring. Chris was getting sick of this and knocked the last man out the ring, he stood there panting and worked up a sweat. Chris looked around as the crowd cheered and for some reason threw roses to him. The bell rang and just when he thought it was over Killbane walked into the ring.

"So pretty boy a little far away from home aren't you?" Killbane asked as he looked Chris up and down and smirked. Chris grimaced as Killbane looked him over. "That be mighty true Sir, may I ask why it is I'm up here with ya'll?" Chris asked as he played with the hem of his shirt and looked everywhere but Killbane's face. "Well you see I wanted to make sure that the mayor was in good hands and not in the hands of some scum bag, I guess I was wrong and you got some movies, what do you say fokes is he good enough to protect our mayor?" Killbane asked to crowd and they went wild he looked at Chris with a grin as he was escorted off the stage and back to the dressing room to change back into his suit.

As Chris entered the dressing room he took off his shirt and mask, before he got to the tights there was a knock on the door he turned around to see who it was just to freeze and grab the shirt to cover up his chest. Killbane chuckled at the shy and nervousness, walking over to the man as he backed up into a wall and placed both hands on each side of him so he couldn't escape.

"You fight really well out there." Killbane said with a purr. "Sir I don't mean to be disrespectful but ya'll is making me uncomfortable." Chris said avoiding eye contact making Killbane more interested in the small man. "I would like you to grab some diner with me tonight." "Sorry I don't go out with people I hardly know Sir." Chris said as he brought his shirt closer to him. "Great I'll pick you up at nine see you later." Killbane said as he let his hand linger on Chris' side then left. Chris dressed quickly and ran back to the mayor just as Murder Brawl ended. "Sorry to have made ya'll wait Sir." "Oh it's no trouble at all, great match out there by the way you knocked them dead I also made some money off hit, here's your cut." Bert said as he handed Chris some money. Chris smiled at his bonus and pocketed his cash.

After beating up some people and making sure the night body guard came with no problem Chris started walking home, as bad as he wanted to steal a car and get to his apartment faster he sucked it up and walked though getting many whistle's and gestures from men. Just as he was about to beat someone up everyone scatted, When Chris turned around to see why he saw a blue and black van drift and stop right in front of him. Deckers jumped out the van and grabbed Chris throwing him into the van, Chris struggles with all his might till he finally calmed down.

"So is anyone goin' to tell me when I'm here?" Chris asked as the decker across from looked at him. "We have orders from our boss to pick you up and bring you to the designnted locatin for drop off." The decker said with absolutely no emotion and looking away. Chris huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Your so informational thanks." Chris said as the van came to a hult, he was grabbed and dragged into a fancy clothing store, Chris look at the deckers who were guarding the door he turned around to see two women. "Wee Misure, we have zie orders for you to look your best no?" The french woman said bring Chris to the back room. "Please strip to your undies so I may measure you."

Chris striped to his tight boxers feeling uncomfortable as the lady measured him, she walked away saying something about making beautful cloths, the other woman came in with a big box. She sat Chris down and opened up her make-up. She powdered his face, put eye liner under his eyes , and a little lip gloss. When she was down Chris was glowing he was absolutely stunning, the make-up girl blushed and started panting his nails an toe nails (the color of Akatio) red, she packed up and left the room. The french woman walked back in with a bran new outfit, the red lace thong was all silk and comfortable to wear, the shirt was a blood red v-neck tight on the torso and baggy sleeve's that stop at the elbow, the shirt stops a few inches above his pants. The pants had red lace around the waist and stopped right above where the leg starts, then at the start of the right knee it slits open at the side making a beautfuly laced design. The heels he was given red near the top and the rest was black. With all this on it was saft to say that any stright man would fall for him not to mention make every women jealous with envy.

"Oh Misure, you look so Fabulous no?" "Thank you, but what with these gosh darn heels I'm not a girl ya know." Chris said with a pout as he crossed his arms. "Now now Misure, there is no time for that we must get you going at once Wee?" "For what where am I goin' off to anyway, whats going on, and who are you I never seen to this store before?" "Ah Misure, you ask to many questions it is time to go no?"

Chris was about to protest but the french woman started pushing him outside, upon leaveing the store there was a limo waiting for him, he was shoved into the limo and the door was slamed shut, once the door was closed the limo took off. Chris looked out the window and saw all the filth, drug selling, and prostitution happening, he sighed in disgust and slid down the seat then clicking the buttion so the window keeping the driver and passenger separate, Chris waited till the window was all the way down.

"What can I do for you Mr. Greendom is there a problem?" "Why yes there is for starters where are we goin', why am I dressed so damned fancy, and why am I in a this here fancy limo?!" Chris huffed as he waited for the limo driver to explane. "My orders are to escort you to 'The Golden Shower' and that is all." The limo driver said as he came to a stop, he exited the vehicel and walked around opening the door for Chris, Chris steped out and was walked inside by the french woman who dressed him. "What are ya'll doin' here...uh?" "Charlotte Beau, and I will be with yo from now on." "Ok, One how did ya'll get here so fast, two how do you look more amazing then a armdillo in a ho-down dress within thirty minutes, and why am I here and don't put off the answer I need to know now or I will flip shit faster then a bull in a red room." Chris said mad and alittle surprised that a lot of his dads texen was comin' out which he was glad for. "Heh heh heh Misure, you acent is so cute, Misure Killbane will love it." Charlotte said not noticeing how Chris frose up.

Chris was led to the second floor where the richest people dinned, Charlotte stopped at the door turned to Chris and bowed, as doors were opened Chris gasped at the beauty of the large room there was a gaint crystal chandelier, the floor was a blood red along with the currtians that draped down, the windows were very tall (like the ones you would see in a fariytail) with a balcony giving a great view, and in the center of it all was a table for two with Candles a center rose and fancy tablewear. Chris' eyes widened at the man sitting in the other seat grinning at him.

Chris gasped. "Killbane!"

**There is it all my lovely's I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry I took so damn long, so let me know what you think in the reviews thanks love ya!**


End file.
